Frost Flame (Infinity Break)
Summary Tomas Pederson was your average Midgard-citizen but was secretly a descendant of the Great Loki. Because of his descent, he was chosen by the giants of Muspelheim and Nilfheim to act as their ambassador and defender of the 9 Worlds. Appearance and Personality Frost Flame looks like a Scandinavian man with long blond hair and classic Norse Helment with decorations of fire and ice. Frost Flame is a Lawful, Well-Manned Individual, though can go into a fierce battle rage when necessary. His heritage from Loki gives him a unique affinity for trickery though he is less mischievous then his ancestor is. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Date of Birth: September 29 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Libra '''Birthplace: Bergen, Norway Weight: 70 Kilograms Height: 5'6 Likes: Well-Laid Plans, Debate, Triumph Dislikes: Randomness Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Hobbies: Planning, Traveling Values: Balance, Diplomacy, Cleverness MBTI: INTJ Martial Status: In a relationship with a Fire Giant Shanqui Status: Alive Affiliation: The Frost Giants of Nilfheim, The Flame Giants of Muspelheim, member of O.R.D.E.R Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Tomas Pederson, Frost Flame Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Guardian of the 9 Realms Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Atom Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level+ '''(Can do scratch damage to '''Celsius, can unfreeze the oceans of an entire world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can circle the Earth in about 1 minutes. Slightly slower then Cybersiege who moves at Mach 2,000) Lifting Strength: Class T (Can physically lift and throw Mountain-Sized Giants) Striking Strength: Class YJ '(Punches have done slight damage to Celsius and broken his shields) 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level+ (Can Survive the Center of Stars, and attacks from his equals.), Ice and Fire Shields can briefly protect from Moon Level attacks. Stamina: High (Survived within the Energy-Draining Realm of the Goddess Hela for 8 hours before being rescued) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Special Dwarven Ring that can create portals between the 9 realms and allows survival and powers to be unaffected in the void of space. Intelligence: Clever Planner Weaknesses: None Feats: * Battled Celsius, a being with significantly stronger Fire and Ice Manipulation, though less controlled * Nemesis is Cybersiege, the strongest metahuman of another universe that attempts to unstablize these 9 realms so he can conquer them. Frost Flame regularly battles them. * Resisted the Illusion Magic of the Elves. * The Vanir have predicted his future and proclaimed he will be the Ultimate Savior of the 9 Realms * Have fought off armies of Giants from Jotunheim before * Have freed all the worlds of Proxima Centauri from it's Alien Overlord Khaos. * Ally has called him his most trusted ally. * Outsider has considered him a significant threat before. * Circled the Earth in a few milliseconds under 1 minute. * Defeated an Army of Extra-Universal Pirates, by destroying their ship with an infinite singularity of heat that caused that spatial area to collapse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Manipulation: '''Can Create Blasts, Barriers, Waves, and Elemental Copies of Him out of fire. * '''Ice Manipulation: Can Create Blasts, Barriers, Waves, and Elemental Copies of Him out of ice. * Atomic Manipulation: '''Can speed up the movement of atoms in an area to absolute infinity, or slow them down to absolute zero, causing space in that area to collapse in on itself or matter in that area to disappear respectively. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space Users Category:Atom Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Infinity Break Category:Lawful Good Category:INTJ Characters